Target
by What a Rubber Chicken
Summary: Itachi was a genius, even at a young age. So was his Hokage, the Yondaime. A story of two of the Leaf's greatest shinobi, who gave their lives to protect the ones they loved. Light swearing later. No pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I know a lot of people out there want my blood for not updating my other stories. Explanations are in my profile, but yes, I am still planning on finishing them all.

About this fic: I started writing it in January, just as a little random thing for fun, because I adore Itachi and the Yondaime and I have yet to see a good fic where they interact together. That made me sad. So I wrote this. By the time the manga revealed Madara's version of the truth about Itachi and the massacre, I was already finished with chapter 3 and crying my eyes out. So I didn't post this, thinking that we would soon see even more interaction than I wanted. It never came, so my editor talked me into posting this. Yes, I am aware of the fact that as soon as the manga tells us what really happened, this fic will probably seem very silly and AU. But for now, it makes sense to me.

* * *

**Target**

Chapter 1: June 1st

Itachi straightened up, smirking at his latest achievement.

Bullseye.

Nine in a row.

Not every almost-five-year-old could pull that off! Father would be so proud….

Itachi started at the sound of clapping behind him. He turned. Who would possibly be up this early…? His eyes widened as he took in a form that even he knew of, even though the man wasn't in his clan. Quickly, he bowed in respect to the village leader.

"You're good," the Yondaime commented lightly, stepping forward.

"Th-thank you, Hokage-sama," Itachi stuttered out. His face burned. He had just been complimented by the Hokage himself! What would Father think of this??

The Yondaime strode past him to the nine targets he had set up for his training, pulling out the nine kunai one at a time and examining each one carefully.

"Very good…," he murmured. Itachi felt another wave of heat at the continued praise.

What was better was the fact that he knew exactly what the Hokage was complimenting him for this time. It wasn't the fact that he had managed to land each one in their respective targets, but that he had been strong enough to get each one in deep enough for the Hokage to have to yank them out with difficulty.

"You're the Uchiha heir, am I correct?" the Yondaime asked politely. "Itachi?"

"Yes, sir," Itachi answered promptly. The Yondaime smiled.

"Good. I've been hoping to talk to you sometime soon. But maybe… you could do something for me?"

"What do you need me to do?" Itachi asked eagerly. The Yondaime smiled and handed him back his kunai. Itachi took them, looking up at the Hokage.

"Try it again," the Yondaime said, moving back towards the targets. Itachi brightened. He was being asked to perform for the greatest ninja in the village? Quickly, he readied his kunai, preparing to show what he could do.

But, just before he let the first weapon fly, the Yondaime reached out, grabbed the target he was aiming for, and pushed it to the ground. Itachi blinked in surprise, hesitating. The Hokage just smiled at him as if to say "Well? What are you going to do now?"

Quickly, Itachi aimed for the target next to it and let the kunai fly. However, just as the knife left his hand, the Yondaime pushed over that target too. The kunai bounced off a tree behind it.

"Oh dear," the Yondaime said cheerfully. "It looks like you missed one."

Now, Itachi was slightly confused. Didn't the Hokage want to see what he could do? Wasn't that the purpose of this exercise? He focused on the third target.

It too fell over as the Yondaime knocked it down, before Itachi even had a chance to properly aim.

Now he was starting to understand. He could aim for the other targets, but the Yondaime would push them over as well. He straightened, even as the Hokage pushed over the fourth target.

"What's the matter, Itachi-kun?" the Yondaime asked innocently. "I thought you would be eager to show me what you were made of."

"You're pushing over the targets," Itachi pointed out.

"So I am," the Yondaime agreed, nodding. Itachi frowned, frustrated.

"You can't change the rules in the middle of the game," he said. The Yondaime laughed.

"Yes, but you see, that's the fundamental nature of _targets_ in the shinobi world," he said, leaning up against a target lazily. "They keep changing." He grinned at Itachi. "But that doesn't mean they're not still there."

He shoved the target he was leaning on, causing it to clatter to the ground as well. Itachi stared. This little exercise wasn't for him to show off what he could do, he realized. It was a test. The Yondaime expected him to be able to adapt to this new element in the game, and overcome it. Find a solution.

Itachi closed his eyes. If he understood the Yondaime correctly, the targets would continue to move in this game. Usually, both the thrower and the targets remained stationary throughout practice. But if the targets could move, then so could he!

He ran at the targets. There was no way he could get close enough to them to touch them, but in this game, the Yondaime was helping the enemy and he was near the targets. Itachi already knew he couldn't beat the Yondaime, so that meant he had to focus on getting as many kunai into the remaining targets as possible, before the Yondaime rendered them useless as well. After all, they might still be there, but he couldn't really hit a target that was face down, now could he?

Another target fell over as the Yondaime realized what Itachi was planning to do. Quickly, Itachi released seven of his eight remaining kunai, just as the Yondaime pushed down yet another target. The remaining two targets got hit by five of Itachi's kunai, a couple of them bouncing off, but the rest buried themselves deeply. Itachi smirked even as he rolled away from the targets and the Yondaime. He came up into a crouch, watching the Yondaime, who was staring at the targets.

"Huh. You only really aimed the one," he stated, looking at the furthest target, which now had a kunai buried in its center. "The rest were just to distract me, yes?"

"Yes," Itachi confirmed, not moving out of his crouch.

"You only took out one of your enemies, then," the Yondaime said, slowly turning towards Itachi with a smile on his face. A smile that was instantly replaced with shock as he realized that Itachi was still armed with one kunai. And glaring at him as though he expected the older man to attack at any moment.

"One for one is honorable," Itachi said defiantly. "And, who knows? Since I'm still armed and you're surprised, I may get more than one."

The Hokage smiled. "Are you planning on attacking me?"

"You came between me and my targets," Itachi said. "That makes you my enemy, doesn't it?"

"Not necessarily," the Yondaime said slowly, "but I am definitely a hindrance to your mission."

"Then I either need to find a way around you, or defeat you," Itachi concluded. "I know I can't defeat you right now, so I'd have to run away."

The Yondaime smiled and straightened again, clapping.

"Again. Very, _very_ good, Itachi-kun," he said. "Keep this up and you'll make chunin in no time."

"I'm technically not even a genin yet," Itachi admitted, straightening up. He had only just started at the Academy. Even now he was considered young…

"Only in name," the Yondaime countered. "You're already thinking like a shinobi. What you really lack now is experience. That way, you wouldn't have to think twice about whether or not to attack me when I start protecting your targets against you."

"Don't you mean I lack power?"

"Knowledge _is_ power, Itachi-kun. Would you care to share some with me?"

"Huh?"

The Yondaime beckoned. "Come have breakfast with me. We'll talk some more."

…………………

Breakfast turned out to be dango, which the Yondaime made him promise not to tell his mother about.

Itachi willingly agreed.

Not only did he get to have one of his most favorite foods, but he got to eat with the Hokage himself! He almost burst with pride at the jealous looks he saw some the other shinobi around shoot him.

And the Yondaime himself was, in a word: cool. He didn't talk down to Itachi, or call him anything embarrassing like _Itachi-chan_, or even scold him for gulping down too many dangos at once and having to grab a glass of water to help them down. He just laughed and refilled Itachi's glass while asking him how classes were going for him.

Itachi responded as best he could, trying not to sound like he was bragging. But in truth, most of those classes were _easy_. The teacher told them one thing and expected them to remember it. It wasn't that hard. He didn't understand why some of the other kids still had problems with it.

In return, the Yondaime told him funny stories about little missions that Konoha had had recently, including one rich woman's new baby kitten, who apparently didn't like her very much. Itachi laughed, knowing that the Yondaime was telling him these stories because he wasn't allowed to tell Itachi anything more classified.

"And then those poor genin brought in about ten different kittens, because the only thing the daimyo's wife could tell us about her precious 'Tora,' was that she was brown," the Yondaime said, grinning and shaking his head. "She's currently up there with all of those kittens, trying to figure out which one is her actual pet."

"But if you have someone up there, is it all right for you to be in the village?" Itachi asked. The Yondaime gave him a look that clearly said, "What? Are you kidding me?" and Itachi covered his mouth, snickering.

"I _had_ to get away from all those cats," the Yondaime said, shaking his head. "Otherwise I might've ended the problem right there by killing them all. Lords above, they can cry… And the worst part is, we'll probably see her again, if she actually gets the right cat. Because from what I've heard, 'Precious Tora-chan' doesn't like being precious."

Itachi snickered again. Then he thought of something.

"What if you were able to know it was the right one next time?" he asked. The Yondaime raised an eyebrow at him. "Like, put something on it, so you would know for sure that it was the right cat," he clarified. The Yondaime's expression cleared instantly.

"You're a genius, Itachi-kun! Put a marker on it! Perfect!" he exclaimed. "Then we can keep the woman's business and not have the Hokage Tower riddled with cats every time she comes! This is great! We'd have to get the woman to do it herself, though… we're not allowed to meddle like that. Hmm… what should I suggest? A bell? No, she said Tora-chan liked to hunt the mice sometimes…"

"A ribbon?" Itachi suggested. "Mother likes ribbons. She says they're cute."

"Good idea, but no, that could get caught just about anywhere. And with all the running poor Tora-chan probably going to do…."

"What if you tied it up? Like in a bow or something?"

The Yondaime brightened immediately.

"Now that's an idea!"

* * *

Not so bad, eh? Please review!

But, please, before you try to flame me, saying that Itachi is too young to be doing any of this, much less understanding it, please note that I live with two children under the age of five. It's amazing what they're able to do and understand. A genius like Itachi? Pfft. Piece of cake.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG, I haven't died?! Oh well, I'll just try harder to annoy you all. Yes, I am actually updating. The other stories will be coming soon, but Itachi got to go first. Why? Because I'm a chicken when it comes to updating and I needed a reason to actually post this. Blame the Uchiha. (Happy Belated Birthday, Itachi-san!)

For those of you who will undoubtedly freak-out some where in the middle of this chapter, bear with me. I do actually have an explanation, I promise. If you decide to review with only the claim that "that's not canon!" I will laugh and say, "duh." If what I was writing was canon, I would be a male named Kishimoto, which I am not.

By the way, that was my disclaimer. I've gotten lazy. Enjoy.

* * *

**Target**

Chapter 2: June 10th

Itachi kicked a stone down the path as he slowly walked into the village proper. Another clan meeting… Just how many did they need to have? He supposed it would be a lot more interesting once he was allowed to join, but for now, it just meant that he was kicked out of his home for awhile and had to entertain himself. Even the special dinner they had had last night to celebrate his birthday had turned into a heated discussion about "what should be done." Oh well, at least in another month he would have someone to share all this with…. He smiled at the thought of his soon-to-be baby brother.

"Itachi-kun!"

He started at the half-familiar voice and turned to see the Yondaime coming down the road, waving to him. The Hokage was with a couple of chunnin, who seemed to be anxious about something, but he said a few words to them and they nodded and disappeared. Then the Yondaime walked right up to him, waving.

"Good to see you again," he said cheerfully, as Itachi hesitantly bowed. "You really helped me out the other day with that whole cat incident. But we got it all sorted out now."

"I'm glad, sir," Itachi said, smiling.

"I heard it was your birthday yesterday."

"Yes, sir."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you, sir."

The Yondaime frowned down at him. "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Itachi said, looking away.

"What are you doing?"

"Just walking."

"No training today?"

Itachi scowled. "The older kids are there today and they get mad when I do better than them at target practice. Then they start to tease me and I can't focus."

"Oh. Well, what about your family's estate, then? Don't the Uchiha have their own personal training grounds?"

"Yes, but I'm not allowed on the grounds right now," Itachi grumbled. "They're having another clan meeting." Beside him, the Yondaime stiffened.

"Really…."

"Hn."

"Well then, would you like to walk with me for awhile? I told my assistants I'm not doing anymore work today until they give me a break," he said.

Itachi looked up, brightening. "Really?"

"Sure. They're always trying to overwork me."

Itachi laughed, suddenly feeling much better. He liked the Yondaime. With him, Itachi wasn't treated like a baby.

They continued walking down the path at ease, silently admiring the sun reflecting peacefully off the pond to their right and talking about simple things: the weather, Itachi's classes, some of the different office duties that the Yondaime's assistants were trying to corner him into doing, when finally the Yondaime said:

"I've been meaning to ask you this. Where did you come up with the idea for the bow on the cat?"

Itachi shrugged. "For awhile, Mother thought she was going to have a baby girl, so she was going on about ribbons and bows with some of the Aunties. I was sick that day, so I had to listen to it all."

"Ugh. Torture."

"Mm hmm."

The Yondaime chuckled, but quickly sobered.

"So, they're sure it's going to be a boy now?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. Mother went to see a medic-nin and everything," Itachi said. "I still don't see how a baby can fit inside her like that, but they just pat me the head and tell me I'll understand when I get older. Mother let me feel him move a bit the other day," he added, smiling. "She says he kicks even more than I did." He grinned. "I'm going to have a very active baby brother."

"I'll bet you're happy," the Yondaime said, smiling. Itachi just shrugged, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Itachi-kun, could I ask you something?" the Yondaime asked quietly. Itachi looked up to see him focused on a cherry tree on the other side of the pond.

"Of course," he said, wondering what was up. The Yondaime looked down at him and then squatted so they were eye-level.

"What do you know about Uchiha Madara?" he asked quietly. Itachi froze.

"I-I'm n-not su-supposed t-to talk about him," he stuttered, taking a step back. The Yondaime grabbed his arms before he could run away.

"Itachi. Itachi-kun, relax," he said firmly. "I'm not going to push this if you don't want to talk about it. And I know that your family has strict rules about this, okay? But the fact that I know about him at all should give you a hint that I kind of know what is going on at that estate of yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Itachi gasped out, trying to free himself from the man's grip. Father was going to be furious with him!

"I really hope not," the Yondaime said sternly. "Truly I do, Itachi-kun. Because the rumors I heard aren't good. Not at all. Don't you want to know what they're planning to do to your baby brother?"

Itachi froze again. Now _that_ was news to him. Slowly, he looked up at the Yondaime.

"What?"

The Yondaime sighed. "I don't know all the details yet, but from what I've heard, they've got this cock-a-maimy scheme about sealing something big inside your brother once he's born."

Itachi trembled. "But-but won't that kill him? Or hurt him at least?" The Yondaime shook his head.

"I don't know, Itachi-kun. That's why I need to know as much as possible about this 'Madara' person. Your whole family is being very tight-lipped about it all, and it's starting to worry me. Now, I know I've got no right to go poking into clan traditions and all that, but if it's something that could endanger the village, I _need_ to know about it. You understand, right, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi nodded slowly, still slightly in shock. Father was going to do something to harm the baby? _Itachi's_ baby brother? He wouldn't… would he? But if he wouldn't do it… then he wouldn't mind if Itachi told the Hokage… right?

"Wha-what do you need to know?" he asked quietly. The Yondaime looked around and drew Itachi over to a small hill. They sat down, the Hokage looking as relaxed as if they were simply having a friendly chat. With a start, Itachi realized that this was the same place where he and his parents had often had picnics. His hands shook at the thought of them hurting the baby brother he hadn't even met yet. His baby brother hadn't ever even gone on a picnic! They couldn't do that! Everyone had been telling Itachi how lucky he was and how happy he'd be once the baby got here. They couldn't take all that away now! He looked up at the Hokage expectantly. Surely he would help Itachi's baby brother, if no one else would.

"This Madara," the Yondaime began. "Is he actually _the_ Uchiha Madara? The one who founded Konoha with the First?"

"I don't know," Itachi said. "I only saw him a couple of times, and even then it was far away. Mother doesn't like me near him. He says he is, though. And—and Father is very respectful to him...."

"I see...," the Yondaime said, pondering.

"Hokage-sama, they're not really going to hurt my baby brother, are they?" Itachi asked, looking up at the Yondaime, wanting him to deny it.

"I don't know, Itachi," the Yondaime admitted. "People sometimes do strange things for what they believe is 'the greater good.' Maybe Madara feels that doing this to your brother is the only option. Or..." he grimaced. "Or they might be doing it for nothing more than 'clan pride.'" He made a face that said exactly what he thought about that.

_'Clan pride...'_ Itachi thought. '_It sounds like a bad thing....'_

The Yondaime looked down at him, sensing his unease. "What do you say we practice together?" he asked, suddenly, standing. "This talk is making me restless." Itachi was more than happy to agree.

"What are we going to practice?" he asked, as the Hokage handed him a kunai.

The Yondaime grinned at him. "Defense." With that, he launched himself at Itachi, who was forced to parry and block as the Yondaime swung his own kunai. Itachi stumbled and quickly backed up, so he was out of the other man's reach. The Hokage smirked.

"Why are you running away, Itachi-kun?" he teased. "You've got one kunai, and I've got one kunai. We're evenly matched."

"You're bigger!" Itachi protested, panting a bit. "And stronger! And faster! And you have more—!" He stopped in mid-sentence as he felt a kunai pressed against his neck. Whoa. He hadn't even seen the man move.

"You're smaller," the Yondaime said quietly. "Lighter. Quick with your hands, and with your mind. Figure out what I'm going to do, and try to use it against me. You can dodge, and you can parry. Don't think of your traits as a hindrance. Think only of how you can use every aspect of both yours and mine to defeat me." Itachi stared up at the Hokage, even as he backed away and got into a crouch.

"Now, again!"

* * *

Right now, I can't promise that reviewing will make me update faster, but it will make me happier overall. Also, please remember that I wrote all this about a year ago, when the brothers were fighting in the manga, so if the information is slightly dated, that's why. I've tried to fix the glaring errors. The ones I haven't fixed, I usually have a reason for. But still, feel free to review.


	3. Chapter 3

I will admit freely that I am a lazy, evil, horrible author who should be tortured to death for the things I put my readers (and my characters) through. I apologize again. Life is complicated and busy right now. However, I figured since I wrote this a year and a half ago and they still haven't given me any canon that firmly refutes it, I should probably post this chapter before they came out with something that did. Especially since we're getting so much backstory lately. It makes me so very happy. ^_^ I hope you enjoy.

Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun! I must say, you need a good birthday spanking and a whack upside the head, but only 'cause I love ya! Kishimoto-san, if you could, please... since he's **your **character, along with the rest of them...

* * *

**Target**

Chapter 3: July 23rd

Itachi ran through the halls, shaking. He wiped his eyes furiously. Father would be so angry if he saw Itachi crying, especially on a day like this. Today, Itachi's baby brother would be born. This was a great day for their clan! He finally got to an empty storage room and slammed the door shut behind him, only to run to a corner and curl up in a ball against it, trying to stop sobbing.

If this was such a great day, why was Mother crying like that? Why did she scream? And why was everyone happy about it? Why were they all telling her she was doing so well? Why did they have to remind her to breathe? Did she forget how? Itachi gasped in between his sobs. He needed to remember to breathe too.

_'Please let Mother be okay. Please let Mother be okay...'_ he prayed silently.

But it... it sounded like Mother was hurt. Badly. The Aunties had said that Mother would hurt a bit when the baby came, but this was a lot worse that that ever could be! It was just a baby! It couldn't do that to Mother! Wait. Had Madara done that to her? Was he mad at Mother? Mother had never liked Madara, so did Madara not want her around anymore?

Itachi sat up. No! They couldn't take away Mother! His fists clenched.

This Madara, he wanted to hurt Itachi's little brother and now, he wanted to take away Mother as well? Itachi wasn't going to let it happen!

"_You're good," _the Yondaime had said. "_You're a genius, Itachi-kun!"_

He sprang up, feeling around for the kunai and shuriken that Father had insisted he learn to wear at all times. _He_ was the Uchiha heir. And he was a genius, recognized by the Yondaime Hokage himself. This Madara person, whoever he was, wasn't taking away _anything_ of Itachi's without his permission!

With that in mind, he headed for the room the Aunties had put Mother in early that morning.

Some people tried to stop him, to talk to him, but he ignored them all. They were distractions. He was on a mission. On a mission, you had to be completely focused on your objective. That had been one of his first lessons. He was going to help Mother. He brushed away a hand from an Auntie who tried to ask him a question and shot her a glare. Her eyes widened and she actually backed up a pace as Itachi continued down the hall.

Up ahead, he heard Mother scream again, this time louder than the others. He started to run. He was still so far away! Ignoring the shouts and calls from the people around him, he threw open the door and ran inside.

And stopped short.

There was Father, looking very surprised at his sudden entrance and holding Mother's hand as she lay on the bed, partially covered by a blanket. Mother groaned once more and relaxed. At first, Itachi was afraid she was dead, then she turned her head and opened her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Itachi!" his father said sharply. "What are you—!"

"Relax, dear," Mother said, still smiling. "He just wanted to be the first to see his brother, that's all." She beckoned him closer and Itachi ran to her, glad she was all right. She hugged him back briefly and then pointed to an Auntie who was kneeling at a basin of water and washing—

Itachi blinked. How had he not heard that wailing before? Was that his baby brother? He was all red and...wrinkly. Good thing the Auntie was wrapping him…

"Have you decided on a name?" the Auntie asked Father, handing the baby to Mother.

"Yes," Father said gruffly, but Itachi could see he trying to hold in a smile.

"Sasuke," Mother whispered to the baby. "Uchiha Sasuke."

_Sasuke_, Itachi thought. _My little brother, Sasuke..._

"What do you think, Itachi?" Mother said, holding the baby so Itachi could see his face. "This is your new baby brother, Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a wail that made Itachi cover his ears. He scowled at his brother. Quickly, Mother tried to hush him, pulling him close and rocking him, whispering comforting words. Itachi blinked as he realized that Sasuke was gripping one of Mother's fingers tightly as he was allowed to suckle for the first time. The finger seemed to help him.

Sasuke calmed down, just whimpering a little now and then. Itachi smiled, letting down his hands. After a moment of hesitation, he reached up and held his finger out to his brother, brushing it against the fingers of the baby's other hand. Sasuke immediately grabbed it and held it tightly. Itachi smiled wider.

"Sasuke," he repeated, looking at the difference in size between their fingers. "He's got a lot of growing to do." Mother and Father laughed.

"Give him a few years, Itachi, and he'll be following you everywhere," Mother said, smiling. Itachi grinned at the thought, even as he gently pulled his finger away from the baby.

"Look at them, they even look alike," Father said proudly.

Mother stroked Sasuke's head. "Not quite. It looks like Sasuke has a little cowlick in the back of—"

Someone pounded on the door and they all froze.

"Madara-sama," Father said hoarsely. He stepped towards the door, but Itachi was already running for it, kunai drawn.

'_Like with the Yondaime, I know I can't beat him. But I can distract him...'_

"Itachi, no!"

He ignored Father's shout and flung open the door to be greeted by probably the scariest sight in his whole life. There was the man that had haunted his nightmares this past month and a half. The man stared down at him in surprise.

Quickly, he closed the door to Mother's room behind him and faced Madara again. The surprised look was already replaced with calculation. Itachi had lost his chance to use the element of surprise against the man, but at least Mother, Father, and Sasuke were safe. He glared at Madara.

"You can't have him," he said flatly.

Again, Madara looked taken aback. Behind Itachi, the door was flung open again and Father ran out, looking at them both in horror. He didn't close the door behind him.

'_Close the door!' _Itachi screamed silently, though he didn't dare say it aloud. '_Close it so Mother can run away with Sasuke and they can be safe! CLOSE IT, DUMMY!'_

"Madara-sama, I—"

"Your son does not seem to know when to keep his mouth shut," Madara said icily. Father bowed awkwardly.

"I am so sorry, Madara-sama! I—"

"I won't keep my mouth shut!" Itachi yelled. Father made a grab for him, but froze when Itachi immediately pointed a kunai at him. Madara raised his eyebrow in interest. Itachi turned back to the self-proclaimed ancient founder of their clan. "You can't have him! He's my brother!"

Madara gave him a twisted half-smile and knelt before him, just as the Yondaime had done before. But Madara made it seem condescending, whereas the Yondaime had seemed to really want to have a good talk with Itachi.

"Oh, little boy," Madara said soothingly, in that condescending baby-voice that Itachi hated so much, "I simply want to give your brother more power—"

"He doesn't need it!" Itachi said furiously. Madara just smirked.

Silently, Itachi cursed, using all the words Mother didn't think he knew yet. This man wasn't going to pay any attention to what he said! He already thought he knew everything, and to him Itachi wasn't anything more than a little boy.

"_Don't think of your traits as a hindrance."_ Itachi narrowed his eyes as the Yondaime's words came back to him. _"Think only of how you can use every aspect of both yours and mine to defeat me."_ He needed to talk to this man using things that were important to him. What did Madara seem to like?

Power, obviously. Prestige, of course, since his whole claim to fame was the fact that he was the Founder of their clan into Konoha. Hmm. Well, Madara may be the Founder, but Itachi was the Heir. His mind clicked. Now, there was something he could work with!

"Why should Sasuke get more power than me?" he demanded. "I'm the eldest! I'm the heir!"

"Itachi—" Father breathed in disbelief. Itachi kept the kunai pointed at him. Like the Yondaime had been before with the targets, he wasn't necessarily the enemy, but right now he was helping the enemy, and needed to be guarded against. Madara was the enemy. And he was smiling in a way that Itachi didn't like at all. Father turned to Madara in desperation. "No! Even you said it was foolish to give it to our heir!"

Madara simply continued smiling that cold smile. Itachi had the feeling he was being weighed. Examined from the inside out. It made him want to itch.

"You're too old to have this power put inside you," Madara said finally. Itachi tried not to let his relief show. After all, he still had a mission here, to protect his little brother from this man!

"Then Sasuke can't have it either," Itachi countered.

"You would deny your brother this power? This _honor_?" Madara asked.

"Yes," Itachi said firmly. "Sasuke is going to follow _me_. Mother said so. He's going to 'follow me everywhere.' He can't have a power that I can't have. Then I couldn't lead and he couldn't follow." He looked up at Madara defiantly. "He's _my_ little brother and you can't have him."

Madara looked impressed. "You remind me of myself," he said, ruffling Itachi's hair. Annoyed, Itachi shook it out again. "Very well...," He looked at Itachi expectantly.

"Itachi," Itachi said, not taking his eyes off the man. "Uchiha Itachi."

"Very well, Itachi-chan, I will leave your brother alone."

"Swear it!"

"I swear by the blood that runs in both our veins, I will not harm your brother. Are you satisfied?"

Itachi nodded and then lowered his weapons slowly. "You should leave," he said, after a moment. "The Yondaime Hokage knows you're here, and who you are—"

Itachi saw stars as he was slammed up against the wall and held there by a merciless hand.

"You little shit!" Madara snarled at him, holding him in place. "What did you tell him?" He slammed Itachi against the wall a couple more times when he didn't answer immediately. "WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!"

"He—already—knew—" Itachi managed to gasp out. He was released suddenly and fell to the ground, though he managed to gain enough control so he landed without hurting himself. Coughing and gasping, Itachi tried desperately to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him.

"Damn the man!" Madara was cursing. "He must be waiting for me to make my move! He's probably out there right now... You!" he snapped, his red eyes flicking to Itachi's father, "I was never here, you understand? You've only ever heard stories about Uchiha Madara."

"I understand, Madara-sama," Father said, bowing.

"But just to make sure…." Madara said slowly. In the next instant, Itachi saw his father fall to the ground, unconscious.

Madara was still seething with rage as he frowned and then looked down at the little boy he had almost killed a moment ago.

"I look forward to seeing you again in the future, Itachi..." Itachi looked up and was instantly lost in a world of red. He screamed, but couldn't even hear himself as he fell into a deep darkness.


End file.
